


I've Got You

by bell0na



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Panic Attacks, Robbery, Self Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bell0na/pseuds/bell0na
Summary: Could you please do Gabriel covering a blind reader with kisses after she gets nervous/scared?





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I did write a panic attack and a burglary scene in this one, as well as an attempt at a steamy make-out session. If that’s not your thing… Well… The attack I wrote in is based on how my attacks feel and affect me. Oh, and there’s a really small amount of self-esteem issues.
> 
> Other than that, I think it’s pretty okay. Minimal vocalization, but I like this one, actually. I this it’s ki

It wasn’t often you were left alone at home. There was always someone there for you, someone to help you around, to tell you what was happening, to describe what people were wearing. It wasn’t all that unusual for your family to be worried about you as you made your way around the house and the world.

You had been blind since you were a teenager, it hadn’t been an instantaneous thing, more gradual. Things started getting fuzzy around the edges, then you found you could read anymore unless the font size was greater than 20. Then people and things became colorful blobs, then the color faded entirely, and one day you realized you could only tell where the light was coming from and that was it.

It wasn’t long after losing your sight all but completely that you turned to praying. For no real reason other than for someone to treat you as a normal human being. Not a week later you met someone with a voice like honey, he felt different from a normal man too. He gave you the feeling one would get looking at the Grand Canyon, or when one was walking through a huge forest, he made you feel so small. But he didn’t treat you like that, he was the first person in ages to ask if you wanted the chocolate cupcake or the vanilla one and if you preferred the pink or green frosting. You knew that he just glanced at you, took in the fact that you were blind, and then discarded it. His name was Gabriel, and you couldn’t seem to get away from him after that. He became your best friend just like that.

Your parents had tried a whole bunch of things to help your failing eyesight at your young age, but none of it had really worked. But it didn’t bother you, at first you thought it was cool, everyone waiting on you, doing as you asked. Your other senses developed tremendously too, you could tell people apart by their footsteps as they walked up or down the stairs, you could smell a lot more than most, and your general gist of where you were improved tenfold. You were happy until you overheard a conversation one day about how people pitied you, how you could just sit there and smile, never looking quite at who you were talking to and not being able to move around the space. You didn’t want people’s pity, you were still a person, just… a person with a small defect.

Thus, it was a treat to be left home alone. Home was familiar, you knew it like the wood of the cane you used when walking, that is to say, you knew it very very well. On this particular day, you walked past the window in the hall, the brief amount of warmth on your feet suggesting that it was sunny out. You carefully stepped down the hall, bare feet gripping the carpet as your cane gently swept the area in front of you. There were no weird smells in the house which was a good thing, and you could hear no cars coming up the long driveway to your family home. The place was yours.

There were pancakes sitting on the counter in your kitchen, your mother had told you before she had left. You picked up two and, after a little bit of fumbling around looking for it, popped them into the toaster and waited.

In no time you had warm pancakes and were seated carefully at the table. Quietly munching away at your breakfast. For most people, the silence would bother them, but silence for you meant that things were in order. And it allowed you to hear the unfamiliar tires crunching up your drive. You moved as quick as you could, placing your dirty dishes in the sink (chair pushed in, 90-degree turn, thirteen steps and then the cane hits the edge of the counter) and listening. The car turned off and two doors slammed, and then the voices started up.

“You sure this is the place, Mark?” One voice said. It was higher pitched, and a little whiney, like he was speaking through his nose. Must but a skinny little thing.

There was a grunt, “It’s the address the boss gave us. Apparently, some blind lady lives here, and they’ve got a fancy computer for her we can sell for a few grand.” This voice, Mark, was of medium pitch and sounded like the owner had seen a lot of wear and tear.

“Yeah, but should we be robbing a–?” Said Whiny.

“Shaddup. If it makes the boss happy, we’re happy. Paychecks man. Paychecks.” Mark replied and you could almost imagine the dollar signs in his eyes.

There were some footsteps, and your heart rate accelerated. Were they planning to rob you? If they wanted your computer then they could have it, but whos to say they wouldn’t find something else they wanted? There was a knock at the door, and you froze mid-step on your way back to your room.

Mark spoke, “Hello? I’ve got a package?”

You cleared your throat to answer, but you must have taken too long, because there was a bang and you heard your door slam open, and ‘soft’ feet trampling across your floor. Your instincts took over and you moved as fast as you could, hurrying to your room and locking the door. You slid down the back of your door as soon as you had it closed, locking it behind you. You listened to them moving around, finding your computer and breaking several items, and filling something with items, all the electronics you had out there, loose change and dollar bills, then they moved down the hallway going from room to room. They opened every door and rummaged around. You could hear every word that was exchanged between Whiny and Mark, and your breathing got faster and faster as you hear them get closer. Your eyes were wide, unseeing. There was a brief moment of silence, then you heard someone rattle your doorknob. You slapped your hands across your mouth, stifling your squeal.

“Hey, Mark! This one’s locked!” Whiny called over his shoulder. You hear more footsteps, heavy, thumping, those of Mark. He jiggled the doorknob, then rammed your door. You let out a shriek, and that sent the two of them in a panic, gathering everything and booking it out the door, not even bothering to close it. You sat there, shaking, freaking out and feeling yourself fall even farther into blackness.

Oh God, oh God oh God oh God. They had broken in. They had taken everything. Or a lot of things. Oh God. Oh God.

You were dimly away of more footsteps walking up the hallway. These ones were familiar and friendly, moving quicker than they usually did in their worry. Someone called your name out, and you shrieked and backed away from the door, letting out another sound when your back slammed into the side of your bed. The door unlocked - strange, that wasn’t supposed to happen - and someone walked into your room.

You were so busy freaking out that you didn’t notice when he sat next to you and pulled you close. It was only when his hand started petting your hair that you regained enough awareness of the world around you to realize that you were wrapped in Gabriel’s arms.

“Shh, it’s okay ___, it’s okay.” He was whispering, pressing his lips to your hairline. Warmth blossomed from the point of contact, bringing you a little farther into the present, “Hey, I’m here, you’re good. You’re safe. It’s okay ___, it’s okay.” With every repetition of his little chant, you calmed down and just sat there, eyes still wide with fright and clutching Gabriel close. You heard another car pull up, and then there were the panicked voices of your family, all rushing indoors to make sure you were okay.

But it didn’t sound like that to you.

To you, it sounded like more burglars. More people coming to take your things and to hurt you. More people in your house that would take every advantage of a visually impaired human being.

It sent you on a downward spiral back into the state you had been in. Heavy breathing, eyes shut tight and everything being held stiffly. Then there were hands all over you, making sure you were okay, and the Gabriel shouted. You whimpered and backed away from the hands, flailing around behind you until you hit the wall with a thump. The noise around you dimmed, and your unseeing eyes went wide again, staring off into space.

You stayed like that for a minute, until the noise in your room died down and you were aware of your door closing. There was a gentle hand on your shoulder and you flinched. But the sensation of the hand was the one you loved the most. Of Gabriel. The place his other hand on your other shoulder and spoke to you quietly for the longest time. He placed another kiss on your forehead, and you felt yourself being drawn back to the now.

Gabriel seemed to like that strategy, as it seemed to be the more effective. He kissed your eyebrows, and your cheeks and your nose, he kissed one hand and then kissed up your arm. But the time he reached your face again you had almost completely calmed down. Sure, you were still scared, but not nearly as bad as you had been before.

“G-Gabriel? What happened?” You whispered, lifting your shaking hands and placing them on either side of his face, then running one through his hair quickly, assuring yourself that it was actually him.

“They took a lot of things, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’re safe.” He said quietly, voice just as smooth as it had been all those years ago.

You exhaled, “Is my family home?”

“Yeah, but they weren’t helping you calm down. So I told them to piss off.” You could hear the joking grin in his voice and you couldn’t help but smile.

You dropped your hands, letting them slide down his neck and arms until they were resting lightly on his own, “I don’t know what happened. I just got so scared. I can’t see them,if they had gone to hit me… I-I couldn’t have– h-have done–” Your breathing started to quicken and Gabriel quickly caught it, kissing just below your ear. His lips lingered there for longer than they might have normally.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened.” You whispered, craning your neck so he had more access. His lips danced over the skin of your neck, ghosting over all of your favorite spots. Your breath hitched, and you felt him smirk against your skin.

Then his lips left your skin, and his hands tugged yours up so that you were standing, and pulled you in the direction of your bed, careful to make sure that you didn’t hurt yourself. He sat and pulled you forward, and you felt the warmth of his legs on either side of yours and you grinned. His hand cupped the side of your face, and you found yourself tilt your head down, so he wouldn’t have to look at your blank, unseeing eyes.

But he pulled your face back up, and placed chaste kisses to your eyelids, coaxing a giggle from you. Gabriel didn’t stop there though, his lips found your neck again, and he nipped and licked and sucked and kissed every inch of your neck that he could reach. With every kiss you felt yourself melt, becoming more and more relaxed. Then his lips moved to hover over yours, he stayed like that teasing you, letting the two of you breathe each other's air. Then, finally, you caved.

You closed the distance between the two of you, lips touching. Gabriel had soft lips, a little chapped, but soft, and they moved with such skill against your own you didn’t even realize that you had wrapped your arms around his neck. His hands roamed along your arms, back, thighs, everywhere. Your fingers tangled in his hair, tugging ever so softly, and he let out a little moan. You grinned into the kiss, then broke it. It was your turn to map out every centimeter of his face with kisses. All over his neck too. You found a particularly sensitive spot and you carefully nipped at it, then your tongue darted out to sooth the pain. Gabriel’s hands slid down your back, cupping your rear and pulling you up into a position where you were straddling him. He pulled back from you, disconnecting your lips from his neck, which brought a displeased sound from your throat. You opened your eyes, looking at him. You stayed like that, and you imagined him scanning your face, memorizing your face. Then he pulled you back in for a kiss.

The two of you were there for a long time, necking, kissing, groping, the pair of you had quite the collection of hickies on your necks when you both finally left the room, hand in hand. You left your cane lying on the floor in there and didn’t use it for the rest of the day. You and Gabe spent the day sitting on the couch, talking, cuddling, him taking care of you while your family sorted out the mess. He stayed with you that night, crawling under the covers and pulling you close.

Never in a million years had you imagined someone holding you like he did, or kissing you like he did, or even caring for you like he did. This one face that you couldn’t see, the one with a voice like honey, but at the same time had the warmth of whiskey as it flowed into your ears. The smell of him, ozone with caramel and mint.  The smell of safety, of love, of acceptance.

The smell of your own angel.

Your very own Guardian Angel.


End file.
